Forbidden Love
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Rated T for safety.Rosepaw and Blackpaw fall in love. Blackpaw from Riverclan and Rosepaw from Thunderclan. With the help of Ivypaw, Toadpaw and Briarpaw can they make it? Suck at summaries. Read. It's good.
1. Chapter 1

_Rosepaw's POV_

_I sat sharing tounges with my brother, Toadpaw. I was apprentice to Berrynose, one of the best warriors in our camp and my half-brother. I watched the elders telling each other stories. I laughed at how they reminisced on the old days. The modern times were so much better. I thought of Tigerclaw and I shivered. I saw Tigerpaw out of the corner of my eye. He was the spitting image of his uncle but I had a feeling he was going to be like his grandfather._

"_Are you done yet, Rosepaw?" Toadpaw complained._

"_Yes. Sorry." I replied._

_I saw Ferncloud approach me. _

"_I think that you and Briarpaw have to go on patrol." Ferncloud meowed._

_I nodded and I went to find Briarpaw. She was apprentice to Hazeltail, my half-sister. Toadpaw followed me. He was apprentice to Mousewhisker, our half-brother._

"_Ready to go, Berrynose!" I smiled at him and he smiled back._

_Berrynose and I looked identical. I looked over my shoulder to see Mousewhisker frowning at Toadpaw. I smiled to myself._

"_Let's go!" exclaimed Briarpaw. Hazeltail laughed and we sprinted off._

_I saw sent to patrol the Riverclan border. Briarpaw was sent to the Shadowclan boundary with Hazeltail. Berrynose was patrolling the Windclan boundary._

_I looked at the river. Several fish swam about, chasing each other. I smelt something. It smelt like a Riverclan. I turned to see a small tom with black fur and blue eyes getting ready to pounce on a fish. I hissed at him._

"_Ahh!" The tom said before falling in the river. _

_The tom was spluttering and waving his paws around wildly. I ran down river._

"_Grab onto the twig." I shouted, gesturing to a branch growing out of the side of the river._

_The black tom continued to float downstream. He eventually caught hold of the branch. He shook his coat._

"_Thank you." The black tom mumbled. "I'm Blackpaw."_

"_I'm Rosepaw. There was a Rose before me. She was called Rosetail but she died mysteriously. Aren't you part Thunderclan?" I asked._

_Blackpaw shook his head,, dazzling me with his bright blue eyes._

"_You're Bluestar's grandson, aren't you?" I gasped. He smiled._

"_That's me. Aren't you half kittypet?" He looked at me. What a great coat…_

"_Yes. My half siblings are completely kitty pet. I'm Dustpelt's granddaughter."_

"_Oh, yes. The family of idiots." He sneered._

"_I wish I hadn't saved you. But your mother is nice so I did her a favour." I smirked at him and his eyes narrowed, his tail flicking with annoyance._

" _At least I know who my father is."_

_Blackpaw looked hurt. "I'm sorry for being cruel, I can be a total Tigerclaw at times. You're the little apprentice that Firestar is impressed by. How's Flamepaw and Icepaw? I saw them at The Gathering. How do you know Mistyfoot?" He asked._

"_Flamepaw and Icepaw are fine. I knew Mistyfoot since I was a kit. She was at my birth. She gave me a bluestar." I pointed to the gem that always rest on top of my head. "It's a love charm." I smelt Berrynose._

_He must have smelt it too because he ran off somewhere._

_I smiled at my older brother. He frowned down at me._

"_Do I smell Riverclan on you?"_

_**Ha Ha! I'm evil. Review, my pretties!!**_

_**The Victorious Elf xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosepaw's POV**

Well, I think I had had a good life.

"Um… well, I looked at the river and then I fell in. I managed to pull myself out, though." I gabbled. Great, super dead.

Berrynose frowned at something but then his face produced a smile.

"That's good. You're the best apprentice I've ever had and I'm not going to let you go easily." meowed Berrynose. I smiled at him.

As we walked back, I thought about Blackpaw. He really did have nice eyes. I smiled at the thought of him.

I saw Briarpaw racing towards me. Her dark brown fur was covered in oil and her bright amber eyes shone brightly.

"It was great, Rosepaw! Hazeltail didn't see anything and neither did I. Then Hazeltail pushed me into the oily grass and we practiced fighting!" Briarpaw could go on and on.

When we approached camp, I saw Icepaw gazing at my cousin, Dovekit.

And my aunt's eyes made me dream about Blackpaw…

**Blackpaw POV**

I looked at my mentor. Stormfur was a great mentor. I hated being an apprentice.

"Blackpaw, go and patrol the Thunderclan border."

I slunk off to the river. Then my heart skipped a beat.

There was the most beautiful she-cat in the world. She smelt like roses and mice. She had cream fur and light green eyes. On her head, there was a blue star.

She was a queen. I looked at the lake. There was a large fish. I'd catch that for her.

I put my claws in. I felt the river pull me in. The beauty ran to the end of the river.

"Grab onto the twig!" She screeched.

Her voice was beautiful but there was no time to get caught up in it. I grabbed onto the branch and pulled myself up. I shook my coat.

"Thank you. I'm Blackpaw" I mumbled.

"I'm Rosepaw. There was a Rose before me. She was called Rosetail but she died mysteriously. Aren't you part Thunderclan?" The she-cat meowed.

I shook my head, my black fur bristling in dissappointment. I had hoped she would be an intruding Riverclan Warrior.

"You're Bluestar's grandson, aren't you?" Rosepaw gasped. I smiled. Thunderclan had liked me because of my grandmother.

"That's me. Aren't you half kittypet?" Damn! Not good! I looked at her, searching her face for forgiveness. I didn't find any but I didn't deserve any.

"Yes. My half siblings are completely kitty pet. I'm Dustpelt's granddaughter." Ferncloud's grandchild… I was glad she wasn't offended.

"Oh, yes. The family of idiots." I sneered. Oh dear! I actually liked that family but I always said the wrong thing.

"I wish I hadn't saved you. But your mother is nice so I did her a favour." Rosepaw stated. I flicked my tail in annoyance and I narrowed my eyes.

" At least I know who my father is."

It hurt when she said that but I deserved it. I'm sorry for being cruel, I can be a total Tigerclaw at times. You're the little apprentice that Firestar is impressed by. How's Flamepaw and Icepaw? I saw them at The Gathering. How do you know Mistyfoot?" I asked her.

"Flamepaw and Icepaw are fine. I knew Mistyfoot since I was a kit. She was at my birth. She gave me a bluestar." She gestured to the gem on top of her head."It's a love charm." I smelt a cat. I ran to my territory.

When I entered camp, the grass constantly reminded me of her soft eyes.

**So they've both met now.**

**Review for some drama!!!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	3. Sorry!

**I'm so sorry! I said that Firepaw and Icepaw were in the same clan! Sorry, it won't happen again. Rosepaw's father is Spiderleg and her mum is Daisy. Blackpaw's parents are Mistyfoot and we don't know the dad's name. If you do, tell me!! If you see any more mistakes, tell me. Now review my lovelies!!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	4. Chapter Three

Rosepaw's POV

**I looked up at the bright moon. Icepaw was with me. She was worried about Flamepaw, a Shadowclan apprentice. Flamepaw was Tigerclaw's grandson but apparently, he was nothing like the ruthless dictator. Apparently, it was Dawnpaw that had inherited his bloodlust and his power hungry streak.**

"**You look like her. But she has bright green eyes." meowed Icepaw.**

"**Thanks…" Icepaw laughed.**

**I padded back into the den. I thought of Blackpaw. He was nice enough. I heard Icepaw give a gasp.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Step into the moonlight again." She instructed.**

**I sighed and I stepped outside again.**

"**Your star is shining." She gasped. Icepaw padded into the den, in shock.**

**Then I saw a grey cat with blue eyes approach me.**

**I'd never seen this cat before but they smelt like Thunderclan. And someone else… Blackpaw!**

"**Bluestar!" I whispered.**

**The grey cat smiled.**

"**Hello, young one. Rosepaw, you carry a gift. A gift that gives you every quality Firestar has. I know what you feel for him. I felt it for Oakheart. Don't make the same mistake I made. You can't do this alone."**

**Her small figure started to fade. And I felt my eyes begin to close.**

**I woke up, to see Dovepaw staring at Toadpaw.**

"**What is it now?" Dovepaw asked me.**

**Whenever I woke up late, there was something that was bothering me.**

"**Was my star glowing yesterday night?" I asked, uncertainly.**

"**It was and it's still glowing now. Then I smelt a cat. It smelt of Thunderclan and the stars." Dovepaw said dreamily, her bright green eyes going glazed. Her gray fur was wet.**

"**Uh… why are you wet?" I asked.**

"**Ask your brother." spat Dovepaw.**

**I gave Toadpaw a reproachful look and he dipped his head. "We went to the Riverclan boundary… and er…"**

"**The idiot pushed me in." snapped Dovepaw.**

**I was silent and then I laughed. It was hysterical. Toadpaw was trying to be romantic and then he pushes her into the river. Ivypaw sat down at the food pile. Her dark grey and white striped fur was matted and her bright green eyes were clouded with worry.**

"**Ivypaw, can I ask you something?" I asked.**

"**Sure. What is it?" Ivypaw asked in a dreamy voice.**

"**What do you know about Rosetail?" That brought her back to life.**

"**She was the daughter of Poppydawn. Windflight was the father. Thistleclaw, Whitestorm's father, and Sweetpaw were her brother and sister. She had beautiful amber eyes and a white, black and red coat. I think she died of old age. She always was in a dream and she attracted many admirers." Ivypaw knew all about Clan history. She wanted to become a medicine cat.**

**I walked to the Riverclan border. I was lucky. There was Blackpaw, his penetrating blue eyes gazing into my green ones. **

**I cautiously walked to the other side of the river.**

"**Hello, Blackpaw. How are you?" I asked.**

"**I'm great! Stonefur says I have to do every patrol and that I'm only supposed to be on this border. I can see you every day."**

"**How many moons are you?" I asked.**

"**11. One moon away from being a warrior." Blackpaw puffed up his chest.**

"**Join the club. Have you seen a grey and white she-cat with bright green eyes?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. She was here earlier. She was talking about 'how it couldn't be true' and 'why her.' And a prophecy. Something about a prophecy." Blackpaw answered. **

"**It's nice to know someone has an answer. I asked everyone why Ivypaw was so worried. She's my cousin." I told him. I don't think I'd ever been so honest to someone. **

"**I've met her before at a gathering. She seemed fine then. Dovepaw's her sister? The she-cat with bright green eyes and grey fur?" I nodded. "I can't believe that I haven't seen you at any of the Gatherings."**

"**I know. I've seen you before at a gathering but you were talking to Stonefur so I decided to let it go. It's only two more days until the Gathering. Then we'll be warriors. Shall we play 'Favourites?'" **

"**Sure. What's your favourite colour and why?"**

"**Blue because it reminds me of your eyes." I looked down. "What about you."**

"**Gold because it reminds me of your coat." He looked down when he said it. I smiled.**

"**What's your least favourite clan?" We asked each other at the same time. "Shadowclan." We answered at the same time and we started laughing.**

"**I smell someone. Holy Starclan! That's Ivypaw." I sprinted back to the other side.**

"**There you…. Ah! That's Blackpaw. Let's go." Ivypaw hissed at me.**

"**Hi, Ivypaw. Is this your cousin?" Blackpaw asked. What was he doing?**

"**Yes. I can take a guess at what you two were up to. I'm willing to help. I saw this was going to happen." Ivypaw meowed thoughtfully. **

**She had obviously seen this in the prophecy Blackpaw talked about. I thought about Bluestar's words. **

'_**You can't do this alone.'**_

**But what about the bad things Ivypaw had said?**

**We walked home and Ivypaw sprinted off to talk to Briarpaw.**

**I slunk off to the food pile. I chose a mouse. It was juicy and warm.**

"**So, have we fallen for Blackpaw?" Briarpaw whispered.**

"**You told her!" I hissed at Ivypaw, who visibly flinched.**

"**Duh! She would've found out any way." **

**Firestar walked towards us, my uncle Foxpaw, trotting behind.**

"**Is it true what I hear?" hissed Firestar. I twitched my ears in a confused manner.**

"**That you know of where Bluestar's soul is kept? It is in Starclan but half of every cat soul stays with us." I shook my head and I saw Foxpaw silently laughing. I frowned and my ears flattened.**

**Blackpaw's POV**

We liked one another. We were friends. She couldn't want to be anymore. I sat eating a fish with my sister, Foggypaw. She looked like our mother, gray fur and blue eyes.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Take three guesses."

"Well, she's probably from Thunderclan so my first guess is Rosepaw." I looked at her in astonishment.

"How did you know?" I hissed.

"Well, she seems like the kind of girl you'd be attracted too. She's nice. Her friend, Dovepaw… she's got such a short fuse." She laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about it. We're destined to be together but we're in completely different clans." I sighed.

"Not _completely _different clans. We've always helped each other." She replied.

I felt shadow being cast over me. I looked up to see…

"Mother…" I bowed my head in respect.

"I need to have a little talk with Spiderleg." She said.

What had I done!

**Tension is rising. Now review or I'll kill your teddy bear. Hee Hee, just kidding. But if you can… review!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rosepaw's POV**

I woke up feeling as if I had just been force fed kittypet food. In other words, not good. I saw everyone at Highrock. I stumbled out of the den.

"Glad you could join us, Rosepaw." Firestar greeted me and I ducked my head in shame.

I could see Icepaw looking lovingly at Lionblaze who returned the look. Icepaw had always been friends with Flamepaw and she was worried about him changing.

Icepaw was sitting with Firestar in all her white-haired, blue-eyed glory. My uncle Foxpaw was next to her, his orange coat and dark amber eyes sparkling with the sun.

"As I was saying, these warriors are now named… Icecloud and Foxleap."

"Icecloud! Foxleap!" We shouted. My uncle and aunt looked proudly down at us all.

**Blackpaw's POV**

I flicked my tail impatiently, waiting at Leopardstar's den. I walked in.

"Ah, now, everyone but you, knows this news, so I decided I'd give you a private audience. Your warrior names will be given to you at the Gathering. May Starclan be with you when I do."

I was happy but very worried. The next Gathering would be hard. How would me and Rosepaw be able to hide our affections for one another?

And I had a feeling my mother would tell Spiderleg about our relationship…

**Rosepaw's POV**

I sat with a Riverclan apprentice called Minnowpaw. She seemed to know a lot about Blackpaw.

"He's very good-looking, he's polite and he has a sense of humor. That gray she-cat over there is his sister, Foggypaw." Minnowpaw was black and white, with dark amber eyes. She seemed to know a lot about everyone. Her mother was Dawnflower.

Leopardstar silenced us with a loud 'MEOW'.

"Tonight, I have to introduce two new warriors into our midst's, Foggyfoot." A beautiful gray cat with dark blue eyes stood up. "And Blackwhisker." Blackwhisker stood up, looking proud of his new title.

"We also have to introduce new warriors, Icecloud." Icecloud stood up, beaming at us. "And Foxleap." Foxleap stood up and looked smug. I stifled a giggle.

"There are two other warriors as well. Ivypetal." Ivypetal looked surprised when her name was called out. "And Roseheart." I beamed and squeaked like a mouse. I was so happy!

"Firestar, we have news as well. This is Tigerheart." Everyone gazed at the small warrior, who was Tigerclaw's grandson, but he seemed like a good cat. Like his uncle, Brambleclaw.

"Tigerheart!" I was the first to shout out his name. Then everyone else followed.

I saw Blackwhisker approach me.

"Hey, you! So, you're Blackwhisker now?" I asked.

"That's right, Roseheart. It looks like Windclan doesn't have any new warriors. What do you think of Tigerheart?" He asked.

"Well, if he carries on being like his uncle, then I think he'll find a good friend in me." I said, giving Blackwhisker a quick lick. He returned the gesture.

"My mother knows." I heard Blackwhisker whisper. I walked up to Mistyfoot.

"Congratulations! You must be very proud." I greeted her.

"Yes, I am. Is that Blackwhisker I saw you speaking to?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes. He is charming." I gave her look that meant; 'I know what you know'. She purred in response and went to find someone. Probably Spiderleg or Firestar.

I heard Spiderleg growl at Mistyfoot. Apparently, they weren't the best of friends. Mistyfoot seemed to remain calm. She meowed something to him and Spiderleg walked up to Firestar. Firestar twitched. The moon was coming to an end, signifying the Gathering had ended.

As we walked back, Toadpaw looked at me in a pitying way.

"Shame, isn't it? You fall for someone in a different clan from you."

I shot a glare at Ivypetal, who have a devilish grin.

"Yes. Do you have any idea what Mistyfoot tolf Father?" I asked him.

"No idea." He shifted away from me and Spiderleg approached.

"So, why were you talking to Mistyfoot?" He asked.

"I wanted to congratulate her on her son's acceptance to be a warrior. Why did she talk to you?" I asked him.

"To do the same, silly." He nudged me playfully.

"Why don't you like her?" I asked.

"Well… as you know, at your birth, Mistyfoot was there. None of the Clan was happy about it but Firestar has a soft spot for her. So I watched her. She gave you that star and then she went into the Queen's den and I followed her. Well… let's just say that Whitecloud didn't always have just two kits." Spiderleg looked down grimly. I gasped.

"You mean…" I asked.

"Yes, she killed a little brown furred, amber eyed kit. The next day, we noticed he had gone missing. Rabbitkit. No one believed me. I hadn't seen it, but I heard Mistyfoot gasp and then leave, looking unhappy. I hope she felt guilty, as well." I could hardly believe it…

This was certainly news…

**Duh duh duh! I had to make someone bad! Now review or I'll eat your stash of chocolate!!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Blackwhisker's POV ( i.e. Blackpaw)**

I sat next to Mistyfoot, watching the sun come up. Neither of us had been able to get much sleep.

"Why did Spiderleg get so angry when you approached him?" I asked.

"Blackwhisker, I was at Roseheart's birth. I gave her the star. None of the clan was happy about it but since I was half Thunderclan, they couldn't really say no. I was about to leave. Then I heard wailing in the nursery. I had a feeling that Spiderleg was watching me. Ivypetal and Dovepaw were wailing. Next to them, Rabbitkit, the one that never survived, was lying, bloody on the floor. In the den, I saw a big cat. It was Lionblaze. I don't know what he had against the family, but the next second he was gone."

I sat in silence, looking at the yellow fire coming out of the trees. I knew that my love for Roseheart was now more hopeless than ever. I had a feeling that Spiderleg would stop at nothing to make sure that I never saw his little girl again.

**Roseheart POV ( i.e. Rosepaw)**

I looked at the dimly yellow sky. It was leaf-fall and the elders were getting cold. As a warrior, I had, in a way, less responsibilities. I didn't have to do anything to help the elders or queens. I looked at Ivypetal. She was sharing tongues with Thornclaw. The big tabby was looking lovingly into Ivypetal's eyes. They purred into each other before stalking off to the queens den.

Personally I didn't want to know what they were up to.

"C'mon, Roseheart! We're going to the boundaries to patrol." Berrynose shouted.

Dovepaw was sitting next to her mentor, Sandstorm. Sandstorm adored Dovepaw, but Sandstorm seemed to like to keep Firestar as near as possible to Ivypetal. Toadpaw was coming with Mousetail.

I stalked off to the Riverclan boundary. I smelt Lionblaze. I followed the scent to Shadowclan territory. Lionblaze was sitting next to a she-cat with grey fur and blue eyes.

"Dawnpaw!" I whispered. They heard me and Lionblaze came in my direction. I ran to the Riverclan boundary.

"Poof!" I gasped and I collapsed on the river bank.

"You're quite a fast runner aren't you?" Lionblaze murmured.

Then I came tumbling into ice. I felt ice cold water surround me.

"Roseheart!" I heard someone shout. Then my world went black.

***

"Roseheart's waking up!" A chirpy voice cried. Several happy meows came from around me.

I saw a pair of blue eyes staring into my green ones. I tilted my head slightly.

"You fell into the river! It's a good thing that black cat found you when he did!" Icecloud exclaimed in a chirpy manner. Berrynose was sitting next to Jayfeather, who was staring intently at Lionblaze.

"If Hollyleaf had seen you, she would have ripped you apart!" Jayfeather hissed at his brother who visibly flinched.

Dovepaw and Sandstorm came in, looking at me sceptically.

"She smells of you, Lionblaze." Sandstorm whispered, an angry edge to her words.

Lionblaze froze. "You were meant to be on patrol with us, but we couldn't find you." Dovepaw continued.

"I was hunting." Lionblaze said.

"No, you weren't. I smelt you all over the Shadowclan boundary." Toadpaw piped up.

"That's right." Mousewhisker said.

"I saw you with a cat. She smelt of Shadowclan. You were talking to her. Something about 'Rightful Place'." I said, in a dreamy manner.

Lionblaze gave a contempt snort.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at High Rock for a Clan meeting." Firestar called.

I walked to High Rock.

"Lionblaze, you have been accused of pushing this young warrior into a river. Do you deny it?" He asked.

"Yes. I was hunting, when I saw her at the end of the river with a black warrior. She was out cold. She doesn't remember a thing." Lionblaze said confidently.

"A black warrior? You mean Blackwhisker? The Riverclan warrior that saved Roseheart's life?" Firestar questioned. Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably.

"My son isn't a murderer!" Leafpool shouted. "He's your kin."

"Leafpool, Lionblaze has committed wrongs before. Why not again?" Firestar asked her.

"Yes, that's the warrior." Lionblaze said.

"You were talking to a she-cat. It's coming back me." I said, suddenly. "She was grey with blue eyes. I think it was Dawnpaw. There was something familiar about the scent so it must have been her."

"Unlikely! Why would I talk to that traitor! Her mother abandoned Thunderclan, for Starclan's sakes!" He meowed in disbelief.

"As you have nothing to support either of your claims, Lionblaze shall be kept prisoner for a short time. And, you, Blackwhisker, shall stay here for the night. I shall send Mousefur to tell them you are staying the night." I hadn't realised that Blackwhisker was still there.

He nodded and he went up to me.

"I saw what he did. I want you to stay away from him. He's bad news." Blackwhisker gave me an affectionate lick. Spiderleg spotted it and glared at him.

"Boy, one day, you'll get what you deserve." My father mumbled at him.

I had to with held a sigh. Blackwhisker was nothing like his mother. We walked into the warriors den. Everyone else had fallen asleep because of the exhaustion of the day. We watch the sun fall into the red trees, and the yellow sky turn black.

"She didn't do it." He said. "She didn't kill that kit. It was Lionblaze." He continued.

I thought about it. What he said was true, but what did he have against the family? Jealousy on Whitestorm's family but what did we do?

I heard a yowl and we both sprang up. We looked in front of us. There were Riverclan warriors. And they didn't look happy.

**I'm evil, bwah ha ha! I'm going to be at school for two and a half weeks, so that's how long you'll have to wait. Review. Each one makes my heart flutter with joy! C'mon! Please review. My grandma just died to day. On the same day I have to start boarding school.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Well, here's what I've been working on!**

**Blackwhisker's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The ThunderClan cats were our friends and I had always thought they would be.

Firestar gave a low growl, which made everyone look up.

"STOP! Why are you doing this, Mistyfoot?" Firestar growled.

"You stole Blackwhisker." She growled in reply.

"We were giving him shelter for the…" He was broken off by Spiderleg.

"How could you! After you killed Rabbitkit!" He growled.

There was a shocked gasp.

"I didn't do it! I walked into the den because I heard kits squealing. I saw a kit lying bloody on the floor and …. Lionblaze, with his muzzle drenched in blood." Mistyfoot looked faint.

"Jayfeather! Revive her! Someone else, get Lionblaze." Firestar looked weary. I saw Roseheart looking stunned.

Lionblaze was running as fast as he could. But Graystripe was faster.

"You killed a kit!" He growled.

"Only because he loved it! Firestar, the great leader was more interested in his nephews grandchildren than his own. Then I saw he took to Roseheart. He saw her as a great powerful warrior that could become leader. I should become leader!" He gave a breathless maniac laugh and stared at Roseheart. "Now I have to finish the job."

He pounced on her. I ran as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough.

He sliced her throat and her eyes became clouded. I ran to her.

"Don't die, Roseheart. You can't." I muttered. Mistyfoot stood by me, looking dangerously unhappy.

Daisy and Spiderleg stood there. They looked shocked and grieved. I could tell they were lost for words.

I licked her ear and I stared and her green eyes, that were now so light you could barely tell they had any colour in them.

I saw Lionblaze cackling. I leaped on him. I sliced his ear and I scratched his eye. Squirrelflight looked sad her son was going to die. But you couldn't mistake the glint of joy that rimmed them. She only had Jayfeather left. I couldn't help but feel like a monster. I let go of him.

"But if I ever see you again, I'll rip your throat out!" I growled.

He ran into the woods. He would meet ShadowClan and they could finish him off.

I looked at Roseheart. Although she was dead, I could swear I saw her smile.

**Roseheart's POV**

I felt the pain searing through me as he gave the death blow.

I heard Blackwhisker whispering to me but he was fading the night was taking me as their own.

Then I saw a blue-grey cat in front of me.

"Welcome, Roseheart, to ThunderClan." She said.

"Bluestar, I can't die now. He needs me. Your kin needs me. Toadpaw needs me to guide him. Ivypetal will have no friends. And Icecloud will be heartbroken." I pleaded.

A cat with a red tail stepped into the moonlight.

"I am Redtail. I know how it feels to be killed by someone power hungry. My great grandson has done you an extreme wrong." He dipped his head in sorrow.

"It isn't your fault." I said.

"I believe you known Hollyleaf." Bluestar said.

"Yes! How is she?" I asked, tears pouring down my face.

"She is well. Hush, Roseheart. We have good news. That blue star on your head hold 4 lives. You have used one of them already but fear not. You shall live if you believe."

"I do believe! I DO!" I shouted.

She laughed. "Then walk downstairs. And take care of my grandson." She said.

I heard a howl and I saw a black face.

I was back.

**HA! You have to wait until next time!**

**Review, they brighten my world.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

Blackwhisker's POV

**I saw a pair of moss green eyes shining.**

**I'd been with Roseheart all night.**

**And I finally had my reward.**

"**Blackwhisker?" She asked.**

**I could hardly believe it.**

"**When did you die?" She asked.**

"**I'm not dead." I whispered.**

"**Oh, Blackwhisker." She pounced on me and gave me a happy lick.**

"**Roseheart!" A happy voice shouted.**

**Squirrelflight gave her an affectionate lick.**

"**Congratulations!" Jayfeather said, his blue blind eyes sparkling.**

"**Come, Roseheart. I expect you have much to tell us." Firestar meowed.**

…**.**

I sat next to my one true love.

"What a simply amazing tale!" Firestar said.

I had to agree with Firestar. It was an amazing story.

"But these too are in love! We have to do something." Mistyfoot said.

Firestar looked at the RiverClan deputy.

"Love is an unstoppable force. We all know that. You know it. Your mother knew that. So did Spiderleg and Daisy. A kitty pet and a warrior. It isn't unheard of. Even my own daughter fell for a WindClan warrior. Crowfeather broke it of so Leafpool could follow her own ambition. He has to make a choice." The leader said.

Every word he spoke was so incredibly true.

"What do you suggest?" Misyfoot hissed.

"He chooses between RiverClan and ThunderClan." Firestar said.

What he was asking was impossible. But love is so strong that you sometimes make mistakes.

"I shall stay with my birth clan. RiverClan cats love beautiful things, perhaps that is all I felt for Roseheart." I said it so quickly.

I didn't know what was happening.

Roseheart looked so shocked, she was speechless.

Firestar looked solemn and Squirrelflight and Jayfeather looked angry.

I walked along side Mistyfoot to RiverClan territory.

"I'll never let you in again. I'll never let you sweep me to StarClan." Roseheart whispered.

I felt my heart slowly break, every time I took a paw step.

**Cliffhanger!!! Review to find out more!**

**Love,**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Roseheart POV**

I saw a black coat and two sapphires.

My peaceful ThunderClan instincts told me to stay put.

It was beautiful, I didn't want it to leave.

But it did.

I felt a nudge and there was Sorreltail, her eyes clouded with concern.

"You were screaming loudly. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course." I whispered.

I had to be strong otherwise I wasn't a Thunderclan cat.

I hunted and patrolled. I never saw anything.

He seemed to only be a bad memory at Camp.

I saw that cats turned away from my face.

Icecloud stayed with me, comforting me. She had just lost a love as well.

But her love was really bad inside. I wondered why she felt so sorry for me.

But I never questioned her.

I was addicted to Blackwhisker. I swore on the life of the most guilty cat, that I would never fall for him again.

I felt too sad though.

It was the Gathering and I looked at him.

He stared at me and I shivered.

Never again.

**Blackwhisker's POV**

I watched her. She looked at me only for a second.

Every ThunderClan cat looked at me with eyes full of hate.

"She's taken an oath to never fall again." Ivypetal's voice made me jump.

"Thanks." I said.

"You've killed her, you know. She isn't well." She continued.

"She looks fine." I said.

"Look again." She said.

I saw that her pale eyes were so pale, they were almost white.

Her coat was greasy and I could see her ribs.

"She wont eat. Do you remember one of your Clans traits?" Ivypetal asked.

I did. I remembered what I said.

"It took a lot to get her to come here."

I stalked off. I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to see my sister but she didn't look at me.

"Go away, heart breaker."

I flinched, even my own sister had turned on me.

I saw a gray shape followed by an orange one.

There were shrieks.

"I have found this in our territory, Leopardstar. I suggest we send we take him somewhere." The gray shape had been my mother.

And the orange one, Lionblaze.

"Do what you please with him." The leader replied.

I watched as my mother dragged him into the bushes.

The Gathering was coming to an end and all of the Clans were going back to their territory.

I was the first to get to RiverClan territory.

As I entered the cap, I heard a startled scream and I saw Mistyfoot, lying bloody on the ground.

I ran to her side.

"Wake up!" I heard my sister calling.

"She's dying." I said.

"Your father… you are much like him, my little one." My mother said to Foggyfoot. "In personality and looks. Your brother is so different. I thought he was like his father and than he was so cruel to Roseheart. So unkind."

Were these her dying words to me?

"Be good, my kits. Jayfeather will look after you now."

Then she was silent.

Mistyfoot was dead, Jayfeather was my father and I knew who murdered my mother.

**Another cliffy! Am I scary good at this or what?!**

**Review.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

Roseheart POV

**We all went to RiverClan territory that night.**

**WindClan and ShadowClan also came to pay their respects.**

"**I will not rest until the death has been avenged." Blackstar said.**

"**If we see Lionblaze, I'm afraid I will kill him." Onestar announced.**

"**She was a good deputy. I will avenge her demise." Leopardstar said.**

**Firestar was quiet. I thought about how hard this was for him. His grandson was a murderer. And every Clan had just sworn to kill Lionblaze.**

**I noticed that Jayfeather, Foggyfoot and Blackwhisker were all very close together.**

**However cruel it may sound, I think that Blackwhisker was happy.**

**Now his mother would never have to pull him away from another clan. He could live his life freely.**

**I felt deeply for Poppyfrost and Berrynose. The two would come with Honeyfern, to see Mistyfoot in secret.**

**This would remind Berrynose of Honeyfern, who was dead. His mate. Poppyfrost was Honeyfern's sister.**

**I had never been able to understand why Mistyfoot took such affection to them.**

**The very thought of Mistyfoot was painful. I had a feeling that I had killed her.**

**I had sworn on the life of the one that caused Blackwhisker to leave.**

**But I wasn't falling for Blackwhisker.**

**Then it hit me, who Blackwhisker reminded me of.**

**Jayfeather. But he can't have children.**

**He seemed to notice what I noticed.**

"**It's true. I can't believe she's gone." He said.**

**I gave him a sympathetic blink.**

**The gray cat stalked off and soon everyone was leaving.**

**I approached Firestar.**

"**You knew, didn't you?" I meowed softly.**

**He looked at me. "Yes, I knew. At first I thought it was Ashfur. But then I saw the wise ways of Foggyfoot. Jayfeather fitted piece. As hard as this Lionblaze problem is for me, I can't imagine how hard it is for Jayfeather. His brother killed his mate." Firestar looked horribly sad.**

"**But, you must remember, Jayfeather has wise blood. He will always make the right choice." I meowed.**

"**You sound like Bluestar. I suppose you've met her, but she was even more amazing when she was alive."**

**He then went to Squirrelflight.**

**I thought about our leader and his courage.**

**I could never be a leader.**

**I wondered who would be the next deputy deep into the night.**

**Blackwhisker's POV**

I watched Silverpelt glitter above me.

I never knew how alone I would be without my mother.

And also how free. I felt like I could do anything.

Soon, StarClan brought me sleep.

The dream was horrible. I was in the lake and two bodies surrounded me.

They were a bloody red and they looked tired.

One was my mother and the other, Spiderleg.

I looked closer and I smelt that the silver cat was too young to be Mistyfoot. So was Spiderleg.

I felt dead. Toadpaw and Foggyfoot were lying in the lake and a new body came to shore.

It was beautiful. It was newleaf.

It was Roseheart.

I woke in the den.

I went to my sister to wake her.

She wasn't there.

"Pebbleclaw, where's Foggyfoot?" I asked.

"I don't know probably on patrol." He said, tiredly.

I was frantic for the safety of my sister.

The patrol just came back. My sister wasn't there.

"Your sister has gone missing? Toadpaw went missing as well." Leopardstar said.

I looked at the lake. I bounded across it.

There wasn't a single Twoleg in sight.

As I arrived at ThunderClan shore, Thornclaw pounced on me.

"Out traitor!" He hissed.

"I'm here to find my sister." I replied.

"Come with me." The great warrior said.

I saw a flash of something close to horror in his eyes.

When we reached the camp, I saw two silver cats and a golden one.

"Jayfeather, what's wrong with Foggyfoot?" I asked.

He looked at me, his clouded eyes grave.

"Roseheart always spends time at the edge of the lake. She saw a grey shape and she dragged it onto the shore. Of course, when she saw the cat, she took it to camp. She was drowned and then had her throat slit." Jayfeather said mournfully. "There was nothing I could do."

I noticed that Dovepaw and Roseheart were both crying.

I took Roseheart to a secluded corner to ask her about it.

"It was Lionblaze, I just know it. I'm worried, I mean I had this dream. And now Toadpaw's gone away."

"You had a dream too?" I asked.

"You mean you did? Do you think it's like the Prophecy that brought us here?" She asked.

"Perhaps. Let's visit the ShadowClan border. Toadpaw had a friend there. He could be there." She nodded.

"You mean, you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Well, in a way. But I love you." She said.

"I'm a wimp. Afraid of danger." I meowed.

She let out a purr of amusement.

Once we were at the border, we felt the cold wind of the gloomy wood.

Tawnypelt bounded out of the trees.

"What's happened?" Roseheart asked when she saw the solemn expression on the brave she-cat's face.

"Nightwing was found in WindClan territory. She had been murdered. One guess for who did it." She muttered unhappily.

"Why would Lionblaze kill her?" I asked.

"A cat from every Clan. And today, Whitetail, a WindClan elder, was found on the shore of ShadowClan." Tawnypelt looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Tawnypelt." I said.

Later that day, Roseheart and I carried Foggyfoot to RiverClan territory.

When I looked at her, I felt so in love, I almost fainted.

We started to have a small water fight.

We laughed.

But when we entered RiverClan territory, there was nothing to laugh about.

Swallowtail looked at my sister with grieve. By then, WindClan had already told them what had happened.

We saw that Rippletail was the new deputy.

That night, as I stared at Silverpelt, I asked StarClan why they were doing this.

Why kill everyone they knew and I?

I missed Roseheart as well.

And she wouldn't come back.

**Drama, peepsicles!**

**And duhzulles it's gonna get better.**

**So review!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Roseheart's POV**_

_I gazed at the stars. I saw one of them fall downwards._

_A falling star! A lost Warrior._

_I ran to the shore of the lake. Four dazzling shapes looked at me._

"_I am River, strong and brave." A silver gray tom with long fur and green eyes announced._

"_I am Wind, loyal and swift." A wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes stared at me with eyes full of hope._

"_I am Shadow, ambitious and fierce." A black she-cat with green eyes smiled._

"_And I am Thunder, respectful and peaceful." A ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes spoke._

_I stared at them, trying to work out who they were._

_Then it me hard. River, Wind, Shadow, Thunder! The original Clan leaders._

"_Are you guys lost? I could take you to the Moonpool." I asked._

"_Little one, I am Riverstar. I have come to tell you a deadly secret. You see, when an ancient RiverClan leader named Darkstar was in power, she lost her last life to a lion."_

"_Lilystar, an ancient WindClan leader, lost her last life to a blaze of fire." Windstar said._

"_Bluestar lost her last life to a dog, one trained by a bloodthirsty dictator." Thunderstar looked at Silverpelt._

"_So?" I asked. I was confused._

"_How are they all linked to Lionblaze?" Shadowstar asked._

_I thought. I soon realized._

" _Oh." _

_The four noble leaders faded away._

_All I knew that Firestar was in grave danger._

_And that I was the only one that could save him._

_**Blackwhisker POV**_

_I sat in the cold water. The sky was a dark red with the rising sun._

_I felt a bump on my shoulder._

_We had found Toadpaw's lifeless body on the shore earlier that day._

_It was a tragedy. But at least Roseheart still had both of her parents._

_The lake was still and shadows of the stars glinted in it's translucent surface._

_I wondered why the trees were orange._

_Orange?_

_I stalked closer to the orange glint. Then it attacked. _

_It was fierce and I could feel gallons of blood pouring out of my shoulder._

_I had to face it. The orange demon was too strong. But not clever._

_I dodged in and out of the reeds. The demon wasn't used to the water._

"_Lionblaze!" I screamed. I felt fire rush through my body and I pounced._

_He collapsed, helpless at the leap._

_I noticed that his blood was dripping in the river._

_I knew all about him. That's why I let him go. He wouldn't dare show his firey face in our territory again._

_**Duh Duh Duh! So Firestar is doomed! Review peeps!**_

_**The Victorious Elf xxx**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Roseheart POV**

I looked at the den. I could hear crickets chirping. I was tired but I couldn't sleep.

It was a curse.

Everyone was gone. I had lost my whole will to live.

If I had died as a kit, none of this would've happened.

I hated the way the stars twinkled. They danced.

They smiled at the death of my brother.

If I died saving Firestar, I could go to the people I loved.

Daisy had left again earlier and Spiderleg found her dead by the shore.

I knew that soon Spiderleg would die and then we could forever be a family.

I sat outside the den, hiding as I watched out for Lionblaze.

Leafpool had been respected. When she had visited the Clan, the Clan shrugged her off.

She was no longer welcome anywhere.

Neither were her kits.

But the Clan liked Jayfeather.

I often thought about the trivial topic. It calmed me.

I heard a loud snap.

I turned around.

I was trying not to take a loud intake of breath.

I search the camp quietly for a bright red pelt.

When I saw a black figure, I froze.

This was impossible.

"Hollyleaf?"

The green eyes smiled.

"I am truly sorry to what I did to Ashfur. StarClan let me explain myself. I was grief stricken. And I hear that you were the one that earned Bluestar's sacred lives. Well done. I must go StarClan expect me back."

Then a wind blew and Hollyleaf flew away.

I saw Cinderheart.

"Don't you need some sleep?" She asked.

The gray warrior's big blue eyes held concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I think that you need sleep. Besides, StarClan told me to guard this place."

"You've been speaking to StarClan?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

She was quiet.

"Do they see you regularly?" She asked.

"Yes." I asked. What was she on about?

"That only happens to those that are destined to be leaders."

I laughed. "You sound like a medicine cat."

She laughed and sighed. "I know. Maybe crazy Leafpool was right maybe I am Cinderpelt's reincarnation."

She left shaking her head.

Then I saw a taller cat next to her. It looked around. It was Cinderpelt.

Then Cinderpelt shimmered into Cinderheart.

A black figure sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to warn you!" Blackwhisker was cut off.

There was a low growl and Lionblaze stepped out of the bush.

**Please review, or I will stop the story.**

**The Victorious Elf**

**Note the lack of kisses.**


	13. Chapter 12

Blackwhisker's POV

"**You traitor, Lionblaze! Go away!" I shouted.**

**He gave a purr of amusement. "Why? Because some puny warrior challenges me?"**

"**Because I'll rip your pelt off!" Roseheart growled.**

"**Your mate won't let me!" Lionblaze purred.**

"**He's right!" I whispered.**

"**Who said he was my mate?" She growled.**

"**I can tell. My wretched sister was constantly telling me how to tell. She fell for that wretched medicine cat apprentice, Flametail."**

"**If you touch her, I'll kill you." I growled.**

"**Oh, please!" He purred. "You have more guts then the rest of your wretched family. But you're still easy meat."**

"**And, you. Your family have always been irritating. From those drippy, lovey-dovey cats, Ferncloud and Dustpelt. To your wretched brother Toadpaw.**

"**You all deserve to die. Your families are both inferior. As a kit, I admired Berrypaw's courage but then, he ignores Honeyfern, the she-cat that was rightfully mine! In the end, they fall for one another and she dies. I should stayed with Heathertail! At least she was brave and loyal. Then Berrynose falls for her sister and gets her pregnant."**

**Lionblaze was cackling in a hysterical way.**

**Roseheart pounced on him.**

**But he was too quick. He pounced and looked at her, his evil amber eyes gleaming.**

"**It was a good thing your mate left camp to warn you. It gave me time to finish those apprentices off. A light brown tabby and a grey and white tom. Mallowpaw and Sneezepaw."**

**He gave an evil cackle.**

**I tried to get him off but he stayed suck down. A glimmer of tabby fur appeared.**

"**Tigerstar, what should I do?" He asked.**

"**Kill her. Then get the RiverClan warrior."**

"**No I have a better plan for her."**

**As if looking at his mind, Tigerstar chuckled.**

"**Very good. Break their hearts. Like you broke Heathertail."**

**The two evil toms laughed.**

"**This will be fun. Too bad Hawkfrost couldn't come."**

**I shivered at the thought.**

**I hated the way they could read each others minds.**

**It was disturbing.**

"**You know, she's quite pretty."**

**Lionblaze touched her face.**

"**DON'T TOUCH HER!" I bellowed.**

"**But I'm on top of her. I wouldn't mind having such a pretty mate myself."**

"**She was born… oh, yes. Only six moons age difference. Perfect!"**

"**I shall make her mine in the most memorable way possible!" He yelled.**

**I knew that voice. He was going to mate with her.**

**Cue the dramatic music! Did you like/hate/dislike/love it? Well, let me know in a PM or review. I do take ones from people that don't have accounts.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**

**Note that there are now kisses.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Roseheart's POV**

It was a horrible experience. It was forced and painful.

I think my cries woke the whole camp up.

Blackwhisker was giving it his all to try to get Lionblaze off me.

Then I saw red fur and green eyes scream and move to find it's male double.

Blackwhisker gave one last powerful shove and I saw so many great cats with him. Bluestar, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Foggyfoot, Daisy, Toadpaw and a small kit with green eyes.

They were helping him. I felt violated and awful.

I felt a great weight fall off my chest.

I knew that I saw going to be fine.

I sat up, which was immensely painful but I could.

"Poppy seeds for pain." Jayfeather said kindly.

Jayfeather looked like he could kill.

Blackwhisker was standing over the trembling tom.

"Need a helping hand?" Jayfeather asked.

"Most definitely."

"I can't believe you. After Hollyleaf, I thought you would turn a corner. But instead you went round a whole bend. You're a disgrace if ever I saw one."

"You… you can't kill me, I'm your brother. We're kin. That's against the warrior code." Lionblaze stammered.

"Well, so was our birth. I figured I better screw the warrior code, just this once."

Soon, Lionblaze was dead.

"WAIT!" I heard a voice call.

Leafpool came down from the top of camp walls.

"What happened?" She4 asked.

"We'll tell you." Firestar and Squirelflight told her in his den.

Sandstorm had to be sent for.

When Leafpool came out, she was shivering.

"I am guilty for all this." She whispered.

"No!" I said.

I moved to help her, ignoring the pain.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one."

She looked at me, puzzled.

"To have broken the warrior code for love. Jayfeather's here. And I don't think he's ever going to go mad."

"Everyone has to be something else. They cant just be them."

I told her.

She gave a purr of amusement. "True. But I'm breaking the code again. Well, I'm not in love or pregnant. I haven't turned up to far too many Gatherings." She wheezed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"It is my time to go to StarClan." She croaked.

"Mother, no!" Jayfeather groaned in despair.

"Don't worry. But find the fourth apprentice. The grey one with eyes like grass."

Then Leafpool shut her eyes and went into the sleep of no awake.

**So, you like? Well, tell me. I only am doing two more chapters!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Blackwhisker's POV**

I looked at the members of ThunderClan.

Each seemed more friendly than the next.

It seemed that even though Daisy wasn't popular that Spiderleg was.

And that Roseheart had many friends as well.

I looked at her. Her eyes were aglow with happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

She gave a secretive smile.

It lit up my life.

I had a feeling that StarClan blessed me.

"So, are you staying?" She asked.

I wondered what to say.

Was I a loyal RiverClan cat? I thought I was.

But I did have ThunderClan origins.

And the Clan like me.

"Yes, I'll stay."

Then her face gleamed. It was beautiful, happy and memorising.

FireStar talked to us.

"We have decided to change your name." Firestar said to her.

"Why?" My love asked.

"Roseheart is the name of the soft and weak hearted. For someone that's vain and destined to only be a queen. But you have shown courage, bravery and amazing strength. You are an essential part of the Clan. Without you we fall apart. Like a petal. You are a true Warrior."

Then he announced her new warrior name.

Rosepetal.

It was still beautiful but it had more meaning.

I saw that there was only one grim face.

And that was mine.

After the ceremony, she purred.

"Let's go somewhere. Alone."

I knew what was coming next but she was certain.

I was certain she was wrong.

But in the end it was fine.

It seemed that only one person felt even a bit sad.

That was my father.

"I can't believe she's gone." He whispered.

I was amazed at him.

"She's gone to StarClan."

Jayfeather sighed.

"Has she? I'm not going with her."

I looked at him. " Rosepetal solved the riddle."

His blind eyes turned wide.

"It's Dovepaw. Obviously."

He sighed again. "How can there be a fourth apprentice with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf dead?"

A sweet voice answered. "They were apprentices. And they still are. Dovepaw is simply the fourth."

Jayfeather looked calmer and went back to his herbs.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's fine but remember, always believe in love."

Then she twinkled to have blue eyes and a grey coat.

Bluestar, Cinderpelt, my mother, my sister, Feathertail and a cat I've heard to be called Silverstream, as smiled at me.

I realised that each of these cats had loved. Some of them, forbiddenly, but it didn't matter. Love had made them what they were and what they were remembered as.

**Cutesy wutesy ending, huh?**

**The Victorious Elf xxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16 REVIEW IT LAST CHAP

**Rosepetal's POV**

"Take that,, Lionblaze!"

I smiled down at my kits.

Blackwhisker was coming back from the hunt.

He would be glad to see them.

I watched my youngest. He was playing with his siblings.

He was called Toadkit, in honour of my brother.

Toadkit had black fur and amber eyes.

Then Strawberrykit jumped on Toadkit.

" No!!" I shouted.

She looked at her paws.

She had golden red fur and blue eyes.

She looked like Lionblaze.

Don't know why.

Then there was Moonkit with green eyes and silver fur.

"Daddy!" They squealed.

Then I saw my wonderful mate.

"How was the patrol?"

He purred. I took it as a yes.

I picked up a rabbit for the kits.

It was almost time for the apprentice ceremony.

"Foggykit!"

Our little Foggykit had been named after Foggyfoot.

She looked just like her.

The ceremony started.

"Foggykit, StarClan sees your shyness. Cinderheart will be your mentor, she will help you break your shyness. You will now be known as Foggypaw."

The Clan shouted my daughter's name.

"Moonkit, StarClan sees your outgoingness. Ivytail will be your mentor, she will help you be outgoing but sensible. You will know be as Moonpaw."

The Clan shouted my son's name.

"Strawberrykit, StarClan sees your softness. Berrynose will be your mentor, he shall show you to be soft with your Clan and kits but fierce in battle. You will be known as Strawberrypaw."

The Clan cheered my daughter's name.

"Toadkit, StarClan sees your lovingness. Like your sister, you must reserve it only for kits and the Clan. Your mentor shall be Sorreltail. You shall now be known as Toadpaw."

The Clan cheered my son's name.

But my heart at the mention of my brother's name.

Blackwhisker gave me a sympathetic lick.

It must've hard for him too.

It was too bad that he hadn't ever met Toadpaw.

They would have got along so well.

Soon, it was night and I could see the sky twinkling.

Every star was shining. I knew every female cat with silver fur and blue eyes looked down on us.

Every cat that had ever loved, smiled at us.

Every cat that was loyal to love guided us.

And every cat that had ever known us would protect us.

Like a mother protects her kits.

Like a warrior protects her Clan.

Like an apprentice is eager to protect all.

And like a forbidden lover looks after his mate.

**Did you like the end? I thought it was pretty good.**

**Romantic, sweet but with a hint of pain and violence, I thought it was an okay fan-fic.**

**But what do you think? One FINAL review.**

**The Victorious Elf xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
